


Mai più

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fandom League [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine è un coglione, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le lacrime di Kise avevano sempre uno strano effetto su di lui.<br/>Da un lato avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, perché lo infastidivano. Gli sembrava quasi che fosse colpa sua. E lui odiava avere la colpa di qualcosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai più

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro_Renkinjutsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Renkinjutsushi/gifts).



> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket  
> Personaggi: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta  
> Pairing: Aomine/Kise  
> Prompt: Partita  
> Sfida: Fandom League  
> Generi: introspettivo, Aomine è un coglione  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 443
> 
> Prende luogo alla fine della prima partita tra Kaijou e Touou. Perché ho pianto troppo XD E adoro le lacrime di Kise alla fine di quella partita XD
> 
> Lysette, come promesso, eccoti la tua AoKise <3 Spero di aver scritto qualcosa di tuo gradimento <3

Le lacrime di Kise avevano sempre uno strano effetto su di lui.

Da un lato avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, perché lo infastidivano. Gli sembrava quasi che fosse colpa sua. E lui odiava avere la colpa di qualcosa.

Dall'altro lato averebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo a sé e baciare via quei piccoli fiumi salati che scorrevano sulle sue guance.

Solo che aveva girato la testa. Gli aveva dato le spalle e aveva lasciato il campo di gioco. Non poteva sopportare di vederlo piangere. Non poteva sopportare di avere la certezza di essere lui la causa della sofferenza del biondo.

Avrebbe avuto tante cose da dirgli. Avrebbe potuto fare tante cose. Invece aveva lasciato che delle sue lacrime si occupasse quel moro, il capitano e forse qualcosa di più. Aveva lasciato il biondo alle cure di qualcuno che non era lui. E non poteva farci nulla. Era stata la sua stessa scelta.

Allora perché gli faceva così male? Perché avrebbe voluto voltarsi, prendere a pugni quel tipo di cui non conosceva neppure il nome, e stringere Kise al suo petto?

Quella era la cosa che lo rendeva ancora più frustrato. La consapevolezza di non avere più il diritto di preoccuparsi per Kise. Non durante i campionati. Che ora li vedevano schierati uno contro l'altro.

Non avrebbero più potuto gioire delle vittorie insieme. Ci sarebbe sempre stato un vincitore e un vinto. E il vinto non sarebbe mai stato lui.

Avrebbe continuato ad arrecare sofferenza al biondo, quando la cosa che più desiderava al mondo era vederlo sorridere, gioire per alla fine di una partita.

Non vederlo piangere tra le braccia di qualcuno che non era lui.

Perché non poteva essere come alle medie? Perché non poteva abbracciarlo, stringerlo tra le proprie braccia come se volesse inglobarlo? Perché non poteva baciare le sue labbra, nascosti negli spogliatoi, con Kise che sussurrava sciocchezze contro le sue labbra?

Quella partita gli aveva fatto capire che il rapporto che avevano avuto non sarebbe più esistito. Che il basket avrebbe solo continuato a dividerli.

Lui voleva vincere.

Kise voleva vincere.

E nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto dei passi indietro. Avrebbero continuato a fronteggiarsi per i prossimi tre anni, senza poter trovare punti di accordo. Senza potersi amare con la stessa innocenza che avevano avuto solo l'anno prima.

Ma lui non poteva sopportare. Non avrebbe mai sopportato di vedere il proprio posto usurpato da quel moro.

A costo di farsi odiare da Kise, avrebbe ripreso il proprio ruolo al suo fianco. La prossima volta non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di occuparsi delle lacrime di Kise.

La prossima volta Kise sarebbe di nuovo ritornato ad essere suo, al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

 


End file.
